What You Least Expect
by camille-lkx
Summary: It’s amazing when you find two people who are meant for each other, and it turns out the other way... COMPLETE, Aya and Rei fic... , Please read and review!
1. A General Idea

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello piplets**!

This is an **Aya and Rei fic**. This is my first fic so please bear with me... I really, really think that Aya and Rei should end up together. (Sorry, I don't know what the ending still is, so please forgive me if I am reacting this way...)

My heartfelt thanks to Megumi Skylark for some of the ideas in this fic and volunteering to edit it... Thanks also for providing the titles for my fic chapters! **Thanks Meg**! (What would I do with my fic without you Meg!)

The first chapter is like the summary of one episode in the series. I can't remember what episode number it is; all I know is that it is the one where Aya meets Kasuki Katase. It is somehow similar to the episode yet different. Get what I mean? **Enjoy** reading it and **please review**... (",)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. If I did own it, then my ideas would be in the series then... Right? Hehehe...

**Chapter 1: A GENERAL IDEA**

It's amazing when you find two people who are meant for each other, and it turns out the other way. 

Aya.

Rei.

Aya and Rei...Even their names sound good together. 

They should be together. But, oh yeah, they can't stand each other.

Aya Hoshino... Silent, smart and beautiful. She takes the world upon her shoulders as if all were her responsibility. Rei hates that.

Rei Otohata... Handsome but cold. He gives new meaning to the phrase – "He's so hot, he's cool." Cool? Yes. Insensitive? Maybe. Pig? You bet.

It has been a few weeks since they broke up. Rei gives the impression that he is not interested with Aya anymore. But Aya, well, let's say she's not going down without a fight.

As if on cue, Kasuki Katase enters the picture. A handsome third year student, who, you guessed it, likes Aya. Couldn't get any worse, right?

Wrong. The scene, that very scene when Rei and Aya broke up kept playing over and over in her head. The harsh words, the cold gestures, the cold stare, and the pain in her heart can't seem to go away. She'll never forget it…but there's another scene that's on repeat in her mind…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Rei...." Aya whispered soflty, almost burst out into tears when she said his name.

"I'm sorry Aya, I don't think this will work out," 

"But..." The tears that threatened to fall a while ago had now began to run down her cheeks.

"No Aya... Besides, I don't know if I really do love you..." It hurt, it hurt so much. Everytime she heard those words, it felt like being pricked by a hundred knives all over her body. Those were the harshest words she ever heard from Rei.

The raindrops started to pound harder on the concrete as the two continued to stare at each other. Aya was crying and begging Rei not to leave her, while Rei was staring, with his emotionless blue eyes at Aya. The rain had started to pour real hard and both were now soaking wet. 

"Goodbye, Aya..." Rei said as he turned away from her with his head down. His eyes…There was something in his eyes. Was it regret? Or pity? Aya hated pity, especially Rei's. Everyone felt sorry for her – Ran, Miyu, Rei, they all did. 

That was all Rei could do, right? Just say sorry, and walk away. Goodbye, and turn around. Leave her to freeze in the rain, leave her with a goodbye.

Aya didn't want a goodbye, she wanted him. She stared off until he disappeared into the haze of rain. She was alone now, crying. Her tears mingled with the rain. Her clothes were soaking wet, when all of a sudden, she could no longer feel the cold seeping from the downpour. She looked up and saw a young man with light brown hair holding an umbrella over her. 

He smiled tenderly. "Can I take you home?"

She didn't want to go home right now. There would be no home for her, now that Rei said he could never love her. What was a home without the one you love? Her parents perhaps, pitied her too. Pity. She hated it. She just wanted to cry. 

"Please...." She looked up to the young man, "Leave me alone...." 

"I don't want you to get sick, please let me take you home..." He sounded concerned.

He was hesitant and so Aya took his offer and the guy, Kasuki – Aya later finds out his name – took her home. Aya was thankful for him but all she felt that time was a knife that had stabbed her right through her heart.

_* END OF FLASHBACK*_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Of all the circumstances, why does Kasuki have to meet Aya right after Rei and Aya broke up? She is so fragile and she might break if he makes his moves now. And besides, the wound in her heart just might keep opening, and opening, and opening every time she fell in love and was rejected.

But Kasuki knew he would never hurt her. He had seen her in too much pain. Aya didn't deserve the suffering that jerk caused.

Kasuki and Aya are now getting really close, but still, Aya's mind frequently wanders off and thinks about Rei. 

'I still love Rei...' she would silently say to herself, assuring her confused feelings.

She misses his smile and the sparkle in his eyes that she only saw whenever she got the chance to look at them. She missed Rei's deep voice and the dates they went to, though Aya always thought that Rei was only obliging himself to go out with her. She even misses the cold way Rei would act around her.

But Kasuki has other plans. Rei does not deserve Aya. Rei is the scum of the earth. Aya cannot possibly live and love someone like that. What she needs is someone like Kasuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aya's best friends, Ran and Miyu, are concerned about her.

"She seems happy with – what's the guy's name again? Oh yeah, - Kasuki, and I am happy for Aya," Ran would comment.

"But is she really serious with him? I mean she just broke up with the love of her life," Miyu would say with some worry in her voice.

"Come to think of it, Aya does have a weak personality." Ran would agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aya's Point of View_

Why can't I forget Rei? I know now that he doesn't love me but why do I still have hope on him?

Kasuki is really nice to me. Should I give him a chance but it's too soon. I can still feel the rain against my body.

I'm really confused now... Rei, please... Help me...

_Rei's Point of View_

So Aya has a new guy now, huh? But why should I care? It's not like I'm interested in what she does and who she hangs out with. She's got her life, I've got my life. Am I getting jealous? Nah... That's ridiculous, I don't have any feelings for her! Don't I? I should stop thinking about this, I have to focus on my job.

She kept on crying after I broke up with her. Is she still crying? Why did she cry? Did she love me that much, to cry for me? I'm not worth it. She shouldn't cry. Did I even bother to think what she would feel?

Aya.... Did I do the right thing?

_Kasuki's Point is View_

Why can't Aya see that Rei is not good enough for her? How can I make her see that I will always be there for her? Rei... (Sigh) It's Rei's fault.

Aya, I, I think I am falling for you... Can you hear me? I love you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Did you like my fic? If you did some of the credits should go to Megumi Skylark, she uhmmm... "spiced up" my fic some more... **Thanks talaga Meg**!!! (",)

Will I continue it?

Of course I will!

That's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you will review my fic...

Title of Chapter 2: "**TWO'S  COMPANY****, THREE IS A CROWD**" Look forward for it soon!


	2. Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is really short, so please forgive me… It is just my introduction for the latter chapters.

Hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it!

**Aya and Rei forever! (",)**

Thanks by the way to my friend, Megumi Skylark, for all the contributions you made! Thanks always! Thanks to Sir Alfredo Barocca for teaching us Geometry and I was able to use it in my fic! Thanx! (",)

I would also like to thank the people who reviewed my fic... I really appreciate it... **THANKS A LOT!!!**

Enjoy and **please review** it afterwards! Thankx!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Super Gals (or GALS) in anyway because I am not that rich to own my own anime… Please don't sue me because I am poor (real poor) … (",) 

**Chapter 2: TWO'S COMPANY, THREE'S A CROWD**

It was beautiful sunny afternoon. You would expect that everyone would be enjoying the good weather, hanging out with friends, chilling at the arcade. Well, like everything about Aya (and in this story), what you least expect, is what usually happens.

Aya, along with her new friend, Kasuki, was spending her time in the city park, studying Geometry. Yes, Geometry.

Aya slammed the book closed. She let out a cry of exasperation and whispered a small curse.

She hated Geometry. Okay, not really hate. More of really bad at it. And now, with this lesson of finding the triangle's sides using the Pythagorean Method, it was just plain hell.

Kasuki walked over to Aya, and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, Aya. You'll get the hang of it. You're the smartest girl I know."

Aya looked over to him, and nodded. "Thanks, Kasuki." She blushed slightly at his comment. 

He reached for her book and looked at the examples. "What are you studying now?"

"The Pythagorean Theorem."

"For an easier technique you can use the Pythagorean triple," Kasuki explained to Aya.

"The Pythagorean triple are: 3, 4, 5; 5, 12, 13; and 8, 15, 17. You will be able to solve the length of the sides of a right triangle faster using this method." Kasuki looked up from the book to Aya who was listening intently. 

"It's important for you to memorize these… Now, can you repeat the Pythagorean triple?" Kasuki asked Aya.

"Uhmmm… 3, 4, and… 5?" she paused to look at Kasuki to see whether she got it right. 

"Good! Keep going…" he replied encouragingly. 

"Then… 5, 12, 13… and the last one is 8, 15, and…" she tried to recall the last number. "17! 8, 15, 17! That's it!" she answered with glee. Kasuki clapped his hands and praised Aya. Aya blushed.

Rei was behind a tree for sometime now, listening to them study, and talk to each other. Feeling that he had heard enough, and that he might have been eavesdropping, he started to walk away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

See what Aya has turned me into. I've resulted to spying! Why am I listening to them? It's not like I care what they are talking about! I do not have a problem with that guy teaching her Geometry. I mean, I'm kinda good at it...I could've taught her...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!  WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THEM?!

Hey, come to think of it, I've never heard Aya laugh like that. She's so happy when they are together. I don't remember her being that happy when it was still she and I…

Why am I thinking of this? What is happening to me?!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day. (Saturday)

"Aya, wanna hang out today?" Kasuki called her through her cell phone.

'But I want Rei to take me out!' she wanted to answer. But, of course instead, "Sure… I've got nothing else better to do." She tried to sound happy.

"See you at three p.m. then?" His happiness evident through his voice. 

"Okay… Bye," she hung up her phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aya's__ Point of View_

Why did I say yes? Why did I say yes? Why can't I say no? It's just a small word. I can't go out with him I know that I don't LOVE him. Rei is the only one who - who - I will ever love. But he's so nice to me and all. Is it possible that I will like him? Eventually? Will I forget Rei?

His soft, light brown hair is so different from Rei's dark brown hair. His smile, his words, almost everything about them is so different. Kasuki is so warm, and with him, I feel as if I'm with everything warm and comforting. But Rei, there's the chill, the cold, the emptiness... They are two different worlds, and I… I don't know whom I should be with, for one promises to always be there for me, and the other, well, didn't even make any promise at all.

Rei… If only you weren't so cold to me, and if only you told me that you felt the same way as I did, it wouldn't have to be this way… It wouldn't, it wouldn't…If only...

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kasuki's__ Point of View_

Yes! I'm going out with Aya! I must be the luckiest person alive! Thank you, God!

How could Otohata reject Aya? He must be crazy turning her down like that. Can't he see that she is beautiful, smart, sweet, talented, and forever kind?

You will see, Rei, just how Aya will stay happy with me. You will realize that I am meant for her as she is for me. She'll also learn to love me and forget you Otohata! 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go to this new restaurant, Aya," Kasuki said, "I hear they serve great sushi!" He grinned at her. Aya just nodded her head and tried to smile back.

When she entered the restaurant and looked out the windows, Aya soon realized that the restaurant was exactly in front of the store where Rei worked. 

Kasuki got them a seat near the window. 'Otohata will see Aya with me and he'll be jealous for sure,' He said to himself and he flashed an evil grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Aya's voice broke his train of thoughts. 

"Nothing. Let's order something to eat," He quickly tried to regain his composure, and reached out for the menu.

~~~~~~~~~~~ While they were eating…

At the other side of the street, Rei took out some boxes, and when he looked up he caught a glimpse of the two at the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~At the restaurant…

Kasuki saw Rei putting out some boxes. A plan formed in his mind and he decided to act real sweet around Aya. 

Very slowly, he took her hand, which surprised her. He also brushed his other hand against Aya's cheek very tenderly. Kasuki looked deep in her eyes, love and care shining throught them, the green holding the promise of happiness and comfort.

Aya saw these emotions in his eyes, and blushed hard under his intense stare.

As he set down the last box, Rei looked at them again, and turned on his heel.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kasuki's__ Point of View_

Didn't he see me and Aya? I am sure he did! He looked straight at us! Why didn't he act jealous? Is Otohata that cold that he has no feelings of jealousy whatsoever? Is he that cold that he can't feel anything? He must be some sort of robot! 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aya's__ Point of View_

What happened to Kasuki? Why did he act around me like that? What was he thinking?

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

What are they doing?! Are they going out already? They looked pretty intimate. I am not jealous! How long have they known each other? Did Aya decide to have a relationship with him? And what was Kasuki thinking? Why did he do that to Aya? Does he really like her? Did he honestly think that I will be jealous? I can't be jealous! I wouldn't care less if he was kissing her I don't even know my feelings towards Aya…I am not jealous!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

So do you like it? If you do, well I am glad you liked it, if you don't please review it still… Thanks!

I will be posting the next chapter soon! Look forward to it and I promise you that it will be a **bit **longer than this chapter!

**CHAPTER 3: HIGH TIDE**


	3. High Tide

**Author's Notes:**

Yes! Chapter 3 is up… Finally… It's so wonderful how the summer can make you want to write your own fanfic… And the beach, the beach, it has inspired my thoughts for this fic… Thanks beach! Haha… 

Anyways thanks always to my editor Meg for finally, **FINALLY** finished editing Chapter2! 

Hope you like this next chapter. I really worked hard to finish it and my ever hard working editor had to force herself up to finish this to, so you better like it…

I changed the rating to PG because the language might not be so suitable for very young readers… My editor kasi e… (Translation: It's all my editor's fault) But I couldn't have done this without her, **thanks always Meg**!

Enough of my blabbing around just read it okay? **And don't forget to review**! (",)

**Disclaimer:**

Super Gals, Gals, or also know as Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran, is not mine… Satisfied?

**Chapter 3: HIGH TIDE**

"Of course the whole gang would be there!" Ran screamed.

Aya held the phone away from her ear - she swore that vocal range was enough to permanently render her deaf. "Ran, wait, what are you talking about?"

"Silly! We're going to the beach this weekend! Haven't you been listening to me? Earth to Aya!" She shrieked. 

"Oh..." Aya answered, and then asked, almost on impulse, "Will Rei be there?"

"It wouldn't be the whole gang if he weren't there, now would it? Hey, bring Kasuki with you too. It will be fun!" Ran said excitedly.

"I..I..I'll try, Ran."

"All right! I SWEAR, Aya, this weekend will be the best ever!"

"Bye!"

When both of them hung up, Aya looked up and gazed at the blue sky. 'The best ever, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

She had been staring at the phone for the past fifteen minutes. 

There were two voices in her head, each ordering her to do the opposite of what the other was saying. 

_C'mon, it's just a call! It's not like he'd try to hurt you again!_

_Yes! He will hurt you again! The entire time you've known him, he's done nothing but make you feel bad._

_But now it's different. You have Kasuki now, right? Rei can't hurt you anymore, because you don't love him, right? Right?_

_Oh? But I thought she still loved Rei?_

_What?!_

_The dreams, the sigh, the LOVE POEMS at the back of her notebook, the longing - she's got it bad. Poor thing - it must be hard, when the one you love won't love you back - what a cliché. _

"Great, even my conscience has pity on me." Aya sighed, and covered her face with her hands. "This cannot get any worse...Well, it's now or never."

She grabbed the receiver; but then was suddenly hit by another dilemma - who was she going to call first?

_Rei! Rei! _

_Kasuki__! He's much kinder!_

_But she loves Rei!_

_Hello?! The guy's a jerk - call Kasuki first! He'll make you feel better, and you can face Rei then!_

_But if you call Rei first, you can finally get the load off your mind._

_Don't listen to it! Call Kasuki! I'm right!_

"Shut up!"

Kasuki, Rei, Kasuki, Rei - Seeing no other way, Aya reached in her pocket and took out a coin. 'Heads, Kasuki; Tails, Rei.' She took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kasuki? Hi! It's Aya."

"Oh, hey, Aya!" Kasuki's voice echoed through the phone. 

"Ran and the others are going to the beach this weekend. They were wondering if... if you could come?" Aya waited for him to answer. He seemed to be thinking hard. "Um, Kasuki, can you come?"

"Of course I will! It's just this weekend, right? Cool! Let's see -" Kasuki slapped his forehead. "Shoot! I forgot! I have this Chemistry test on Monday. I need to study for it. I'm so sorry, Aya. I'd love to, but I can't." 

"That's okay." Aya couldn't keep out the disappointment in her voice. "Can't you try to study in the beach?"

"I'd be having too much fun with you."

She blushed. "Thanks. Well, there's always next time, Kasuki."

"I'll make it up to you some other time, okay? I promise!" He answered reassuringly. 

"Okay…" Aya smiled, lightening up. "I'll miss you though..."

"You're not the only one. Don't try to have too much fun without me, okay?"

Aya laughed. "That wouldn't be too hard."

"All right then, see you soon Aya. Take care."

"Don't study too hard! Bye, Kasuki!"

"Bye, Aya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aya's__ Point of View_

Too bad Kasuki can't come...Great, I'm stuck with Rei...I bet once he steps in the water, the ocean will freeze. I couldn't possibly enjoy this weekend with Mr. Freeze around. 

Could I?

I guess I have to call Ran and say I can't go because I'm afraid icebergs will suddenly turn up. 

Boy, that sounds stupid. 

But what about the others? I wonder what they will think if I stayed at home...

I've refused them too many times. I can't turn them down now…

~~~~~~~~~~~ THAT WEEKEND

 It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for an outing. 

"All right we're here! EVERYONE, GET READY FOR ME!!!!" Ran shouted as she headed towards the resort entrance.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Who knows what Ran is capable of? Yuuya and Tatsukichi dashed toward the disappearing figure. "Hey, wait for us!!"

Miyu giggled at the three of them, and turned to Yamato. "C'mon, let's make sure the three of them don't get into trouble."

Yamato frowned. "Great. When can I ever take a break?"

"When Ran gets married."

"That's going to be long time."

Miyu laughed again and tugged on his arm. "Take it easy, Yamato! Let's just go get something to eat, okay?"

He nodded, and they headed for the direction of the food stands. 

Rei and Aya were left walking alone on the path. 

They walked slowly, an uncomfortable silence and tension settling in between them. 

"So, um, how you doing, Rei?" 

Silence, and then he shrugged. 

"You know, it's great that you can come with us - I mean everyone is here and we can finally can have fun without anyone feeling left out!" She looked over to Rei, but faltered when she saw the indifferent look on his face. 

He had the cold stare again. Rei wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the water straight ahead. 

She took the hint. Aya let out a sigh, and they walked in silence. 

"Hey you two!" Ran called out to both of them. "Get a move on! We've haven't got all weekend, you know!"

"Coming Ran!" Aya brightened up at the sound of her friend's voice. One more moment with Rei would have left her shivering.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After they checked in at the Blue Skies and Sea Hotel (yes, they are staying there for the night), the gang sat down to enjoy a sumptuous dinner at the poolside restaurant. 

Once all of them settled down, Ran immediately took charge. 

"Okay, we're going to divide the group into three. Each person in each group has responsibility over their partner or group member. One person in each group must keep his/her cell phone on, in case of emergencies," Ran explained. 

"Okay, sound good to me." Tatsukichi replied, and everyone nodded. 

And now the fun part.  

"I'll go with Yamato!" Miyu said, and emphasized her point by hugging Yamato's arm.

"Ran's with me!" Tatsukichi yelled.

"Me too!" Yuuya stood beside Ran and Tatsukichi.

"That leaves the two of you together," Ran pointed out.  Rei and Aya looked at each other, and stared. 

Before they could protest, all the rest went separate ways, leaving both of them alone. 

Aya let out a small laugh. She turned to Rei. "Hey, you think they planned this?"

He shrugged again, as if their decision made no difference. 

"I guess we have no choice," Rei sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aya's__ Point of View_

_Why am I stuck with him? Great...Another chance for me to be given the cold shoulder again. But no matter what, I'll still love him. _

_Sheesh__, what a saint you are. _

_Aw, cut her some slack - she's been through a lot. _

_How about we cut that boy's throat?_

_Yeah, and while doing that, we are taking away a source of happiness for her?_

_Just kidding! Hey, who said he was a source of happiness? From what I see, the jerk has done nothing but make her cry. _

_Have you ever wondered why he makes her cry?_

_Geez__, am I the only smart one here? Because he doesn't love her! What kind of pig-headed cretin will turn down a girl like her, and leave her to cry and catch a cold in the rain?!_

_Right...But what if...?_

_What if, what?_

_Nothing..._

_Spill it!_

_He's not so sure of what he feels for Aya. _

_Hello?! Where have you been? He broke up with her because he couldn't love her! Great. Not only are you hopeless and stupid, you're also deaf! You know, Aya reads too many romance novels. You're getting your ideas from them. _

_We'll see..._

_Could that be true? Does Rei...have feelings for me? Then...why...if...then...Can he ever feel something for me? _

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

_Hey, say something. _

Why should I? 

_You've tortured her too much - can you at least stop being so stiff?_

I'm not stiff! I'm just being me. 

_Then you're stiff. _

You know, you keep on talking about helping Aya, so why don't you put that into practice - stop torturing me!

_As your conscience, I believe it's my job to punish you. _

Whatever. 

_Aren't you even going to try to take advantage of the situation?_

What are you trying to say? What situation?

_You're not only icy and unsympathetic, you're clueless too. _

I'm not icy! And I'm not clueless.

_Oh? Then what are you planning to do about Aya?_

Why should I care?

_MORONIC! Kasuki isn't here!_

And then?

_Aya is with you!_

I see that.

_WHY DON'T YOU SAY SORRY AND MAKE UP WITH HER?!_

What?! I don't want to make up with her! I don't want to get back together! And I don't plan on making a move just because that guy is not here. 

_OH! So you ARE planning to make a move!_

No, I'm not! Besides, it's fun here, the solitude...just the two of us...

_Ha! I knew it! You like being with her!_

No! I don't!

_You want to be with her!_

You wish!

_You want her to stay here, right here, so close, so close, near enough to - _

STOP PLAYING THOSE IMAGES IN MY MIND!!!

_Oh, someone's swimming a river in __Egypt__..._

Eh?

_DENIAL! DENIAL, IDIOT!!_

Eh?

_Oh boy...The __Nile__...De Nial...DENIAL!!_

I am not in denial!

_Hmm?__ And why are you blushing?_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aya turned her head and looked at Rei. She smiled. "Let's go swimming!" 

"Whatever you want." He replied in a monotone.

When they reached the waters, Aya took off her tank top and short shorts, leaving her standing there only in a bikini. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

Oh shit...

_Tsk__, tsk, watch your language, little boy...Wow, she looks hot, doesn't she?_

Didn't I tell you to shut up?!

_My, where have our manners flown off to? Goodness, I wonder... What's her vital statistics?_

Stop it! I can't take it! Hey, since when did it get so hot?

_Aw...Hey, maybe, if you go in the water with her, it wouldn't seem so hot...It would be nice and cool...with Aya, in a bikini, in a bikini that might be taken off once that huge wave comes in..._

SHUT UP!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO AYA! I DON'T GIVE A FLIP IF HER BIKINI DOES GET OFF! I WOULDN'T LOOK TWICE! I DON'T WANNA KNOW HER STATISTICS!

_You're still swimming in that river, dear boy. _

LISTEN YOU, YOU, CONSCIENCE! LEAVE ME ALONE! FOR ONCE, DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

_You know, you look so cute when you blush. It's the prettiest shade of pink I've ever seen. _

I AM NOT BLUSHING!!!!

_Do you enjoy swimming, Rei? Really, if you just admit that you were jealous of Kasuki and really and sincerely regret that you broke up with Aya...Hey that was a huge wave! Go check if she's still wearing something!_

STOP SHOWING ME THOSE IMAGES!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT AYA! I TOLD YOU! WHATEVER HAPPENS TO HER IS HER BUSINESS! I wouldn't look twice if she drowned! I WOULDN'T GIVE A D-

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aren't you going?" Aya called out. She was in waist-deep water, and was patiently waiting for Rei to come and join her. 

'He seemed to be thinking really hard. He's been standing there for five minutes, staring at me. Is there something wrong with my bathing suit?' Aya looked down. She was wearing a normal bikini, green with blue patterns that matched her hair. "Hey, Rei, is there something wrong?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts (or rather, arguments with his smart-aleck conscience). Rei looked up, determined not to go red. "Um, it's nothing, Aya."

"So, why don't you come and join me?"

"I'm not in the mood for swimming. Besides, the water looks cold."

"It's not cold! C'mon, actually, it's warm!"

He swallowed hard. 'Do not give in, do not submit, you will keep your cool, you will go away, you will no think-' "I'll just go to the shops," Rei replied. His tone came out harsh and distant.

"But… But Ran said that we should always be together…" Aya said in a soft voice.

"The shops aren't that far away. Besides, you're big enough to take care of your self. I'm not a nanny. " With a nod, he turned around and went back to the hotel where the stores were.

Aya stood there, staring at where he last stood. She thought of going after him, but decided that he'd still remain detached. Shaking her head, she went into deeper waters. 

Once he reached the hotel, he let out a deep breath he didn't realize what he was holding. 

Seeing as that he was at the shops, and that there was no other alternative, Rei decided to look around, and see if there was anything interesting for sale. 

It was not long before a mob of female fans surrounded him. 

Rei looked at his watch. 'Hey, it's been a while since I've left Aya. Guess I should check up on her."

When he approached the beach, he noticed a lot of people were gathered around the water's edge. 

He sensed that something was terribly wrong, and Aya was in danger, and he ran faster.

As he neared the crowd, he saw that they were all looking down on something. 

"What's going on there?" He asked one of the people of close by. 

"A girl just drowned." She replied. 

Rei was hit by a wave of dread, but that did not appear on his face. To the woman, he appeared to be slightly curious. He asked, "Is...is...she...?"

"Dead?" The woman prompted.

He nodded. 

"Knock on wood, young man, knock on wood." She replied worriedly. 

Rei mumbled thanks, and maneuvered through the throng of onlookers. Once he got to the center, he looked down at the unconscious girl.

A green and blue bathing suit...A star necklace...Skinny…

She had blue hair. Blue hair - the same blue as his emotionless eyes - now filled with shock, as he recognized her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

Oh my god...Damn it! Why did I leave her?! Shit, shit, shit...this shouldn't have happened!

No... What have I done?

_Ehem__!_

Shut up!! Leave me alone!

_Dear boy, I believe, as your conscience, it is my duty to inform you of the consequences of your actions. _

Shit...Aya...Aya...please don't be dead, please...Please...

_Inform of bad stuff - check! Regret - check! Oh, yeah - Rei, do you feel better now?_

NOO!! I just left her to die!

_Well, if you go with her, maybe you can make sure she stays alive. _

Aya, please...Don't die...I won't let you...Aya, don't leave me-

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am evil! I am a minion of torture! Hey, don't worry piplets - she'll live...for the time being! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough, cough) AND REI WILL SUFFER!!!!! SUFFER!!! BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO BAD PEOPLE!!! (gets whacked on the head by Cammie) Ow! Hey, you said edit! Well, I edited it!

Anyway, the next chapter is the big one - watch out for it - ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! (gets pushed off chair by Cammie) OW!!!!!!! !@#$!!!

Sorry… Don't worry I got my editor out of the chair… Yes, that was my editor. Forgive her, she's on a fanfic high and yes, she always acts that way… 

That's Chapter 3 piplets! **Reviews are very much welcomed.**

**Chapter 4: WHAT WOULD IT TAKE?**


	4. What Would It Take?

**Author's Notes:**

What do you think will happen after this tragedy? Will Rei be blamed for all these incidents? Will Aya hate Rei after this? Or worse, will Aya die? (I hope not)

Well, let's just hope that I keep Aya alive because I have plans on making Rei suffer! Make him suffer real hard! Mwahahahaha!!!

Where did that come from? What's happening to me? I think I've been infected with a virus called Megumi Skylark! Ahhhh!!!

By the way, if you want to really enjoy this, play "**Dakishimetai**" (the ending theme of Gals) on your player while reading this. It is a really good song and perfect to go for the mood of this chapter. If you don't have the song, you can download it on **bestanime.com**. And you might want to check out the lyrics on **animelyrics.com**… They have an English translation and it's so… so…. **Perfect for Aya and Rei! (",)**

****

**Editor's / Conscience's Notes**

Eh-o! First note, ever! Okay…there are some bad words here, but, well, these are teenage boys, and teenage boys do swear, especially in a fight, so …OOPS!!! Spoiler! Hehehe…Don't worry, lots of drama here…Actually, Rei and Kasuki kinda remind of Heero and Trowa (of Gundam Wing) so I kinda release my anger from the latter on the former (as if there wasn't enough) Anyway…yeah! I'm Rei's conscience! While I watch the episodes, that's the type of things I say to the dodo-head, so well…Least I'm in the story! He! Enjoy, piplets! Suffer, Rei! Mwahahahahahaha! *cough, cough*

**Disclaimer:**

Super Gals does not belong to me… Because if it was, I would have made a lot of changes and killed a lot of people… But I do hope it was mine so I can get Aya and Rei together! Hahaha… BTW, if the people who own Super Gals do sue me, they'll just get debt. (",)

**Chapter 4: WHAT WOULD IT TAKE?**

Why does this have to happen? But, this can't be happening…No…No…This…this

This is my entire fault. If only… Why did I have to go? 

Gods, please don't take her yet. I don't think… I don't think I will…I can't take this…

My conscience will never leave me alone. I don't know, but God, if you're out there, don't take her yet. I can't explain it all yet, I have no idea why I'm saying this, but she can't go yet. She can't go. 

_What do you mean you can't explain all of it yet?_

Can you just give me a minute to think?!

_Oh, this won't take a minute. I'll explain it for you. _

Huh?

_Great, great.__ You'd think that a freak accident would make him realize it. You LOVE HER!_

No, I don't.

_Oh, yes, you do!_

No, I don't. 

_Are you feeling helpless? Powerless? Unable to help? Not knowing what to do if she goes? Can't imagine what it would be without her? Would you give anything to make sure she lives another day to see you? Is there an ache in your chest?_

How do you know all that?

_Conscience._

I…I…am-

_Say it. _

Yes.

_Yep. You love her. _

But I…I…

_But I what?_

I'm not yet sure that's exactly what I feel for her.

_That's why I'm in your head. _

…

_Okay, first things, first. Tell her how you feel._

But, I'm not even sure that's what I feel…

_Just do it!_

 ~~~~~~~~~~

 "How is she?" Ran and Miyu asked together, as soon as the doctor came out of the operating room.

The doctor let out a tired and worried sigh. "Not so well, I'm afraid. She really took in a lot of water… She's in coma right now. The best we can do is hope and pray for the best," He explained. "Excuse me, I have to go." He nodded at them, and went away.

As the doctor disappeared, Ran and Miyu looked at each other. Tears sprang up in Miyu's eyes as she thought of her friend so near death.

"Don't worry, she will get better! I know it…" Ran reassured her.

All of them were outside Aya's room, hoping and praying that their friend would make it. Seeing Miyu's distress, Yamato gently placed his arms around her and whispered comfortingly in her ear. On the other side of the room, Tatsukichi was cheering up the once-bubbly-and-carefree Ran. 

While Rei… Rei (sigh) was just sitting there. He blankly stared at the white floor tiles while he battled his sarcastic conscience.

"They will be here as soon as possible," Yuuya said after he got off the phone with Aya's parents who were currently in England for business.

A nurse emerged from Aya's room. "You may come in now. But please keep it down and call us immediately if there are any changes in her."

All of them nodded and entered the room.

Well, at least all of them except Rei who was still buried in his thoughts. Yuuya noticed Rei and went up to him.

"Aren't you going in?" Yuuya asked Rei.

Rei remained silent.

"We'll be inside." As Yuuya turned around, he looked over his shoulder and said, "You should talk to her."

Rei looked up with his usual indifferent face, and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

I can't talk to her. She won't talk to me. 

_She will talk to you. _

No, she won't. 

_Yes, she will. _

No. She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. 

_Stop wallowing in self-pity. She loves you. _

She loves Kasuki. 

_That jerk__?! Puh-leese…She just feels sorry for him, that's all. _

But she's happy with him. 

_She'd be even happier with you. _

Wha-?

_Give her a chance. Talk to her. _

But…

_She'd want it. _

She won't. 

_She will. _

Will she? She will, I guess. I guess…

_Be grateful._

For what?

_After what you put her through, you're lucky she would want you to come near her again. But come to think of it she can't say that because she's in COMA right now!_

Shut up!

_Don't blame me! I'm just doing my job, okay?_

Don't make this harder as it already is!

_It's your entire fault from the start, Rei… There's no one to blame but you._

I know…

_Finally, he admits it. Now, be a good boy and go inside to talk to her. Here's your chance to make up for all the wrong things you did to her._

Talking to her won't change what just happened.

_I know you can't change the past. But you certainly can change the future._

The future, huh? 

_What are you waiting for, loverboy?_

~~~~~~~~~~

The silence was deafening. The room was filled with an air of despair, the kind that was always present in funerals. The kind that many people hate to breathe in.

Ran slowly approached the bed, and held Aya's cold hand. "Hey there, girl. Hold on, okay? Don't go. This world is not ready to let you go. We're not ready."

"Aya…-" Miyu stared at Aya's motionless body. The tears that threatened to spill had become to flow freely down her cheeks. Yamato took Miyu out of the room to console her.

Rei saw Yamato supporting Miyu out of the room. He saw them go at the end of the hall, and disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

See what happens when you go in there?

_And whose fault is this?_

Mine.

_Exactly my point.___

~~~~~~~~~~

It was not too long before all of Aya's friends left her hospital room. They all faced each other, all their faces mirroring the same emotions – grief, loss, and pain. And in Rei's case, heartache – although he did not know this yet. 

Night had fallen when everyone decided to go and try to eat. 

Rei was left sitting on the bench facing the door. He kept his face buried in his hands, oblivious to all the noise in the hospital. 

"Otohata?" A voice came out from nowhere, awakening him from his inner battle. 

He looked up, and saw one of the last people he wanted to see. Kasuki Katase.

Rei glared at him, and looked at the floor again. 

"Have you seen her?" The other boy's voice was a chill breeze, slicing through the air like a knife driven into ice.

Silence.

"Did you go in?"

"…"

"Do you know how she looks like?"

"Hn."

It happened quickly. Rei felt himself being pulled up by his collar and being pushed against the wall. He looked up to gaze into hard green orbs, flickering with hatred and pain. 

 "Have you? Did you see her?" His voice had now become a flaring fire, all the fury and anger pouring out with every syllable spoken. "Answer me, Rei."

Rei looked down and gave him a cold stare. "No."

Katase pushed him harder. "Why?" 

"Why should you care?"

"You're right, I don't give a damn about you. I care for Aya. I love her, and I can't stand to see the one I love in pain!" The fire was blazing in Kasuki's eyes. 

'He – He LOVES her? Her? Aya? My Aya?! My AYA! She's mine! He loves Aya? Fuck him!' Rei felt hot flame lick his insides as he thought of Kasuki and Aya - together. His temper was bubbling under the surface ever since Ran glared at him, and now the hot blaze was threatening to go over. The two of them-… Well, not in this lifetime. 

Rei struggled against Kasuki, and fought against his grip. He pushed the man off him and walked in front of Aya's door, facing him. 

Kasuki was not daunted by the hardness of the blue eyes. "And you, Otohata- " He continued, "You – It's because of you she's in agony! The reason why she is suffering! How can you stand it? How can you bear the guilt of it all?! Are you that much of a robot?"

Rei glared. 'Robot? Me? I'll show you.' He gave the green-eyed boy a look that could kill. 

"Well, can you?!" Kasuki's voice echoed throughout the hall. 

Silence.

The thin thread of his patience had finally snapped, and Kasuki took slow, menacing steps toward the source of his anger. His usually gentle voice had lowered into a threatening and dangerous tone. 

He said slowly, venom and spite dripping. "Rei – you, you, you bastard! Can't you feel anything? Can't you try to feel what others are going through? What her friends are feeling?!" His voice became louder. "Can't you see that she loves you?! She loves you! She'll be waiting for you, waiting and waiting until you finally see your mistake!"

The blue-eyed boy stood his ground, unfazed by the approaching boy.

"Rei, how can you not see it? How can you just brush away her feelings as if she was an annoying fly buzzing around you? How…how…can you live, Rei? How do you live with your conscience?"

"Leave my conscience out of this." Rei answered softly. 'It's already done more than enough.'

Kasuki sneered. "Since when does a robot have a conscience?"

"Since when do smartass pretty boys like you care about other people?" Rei shot back.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! AYA STILL WANTS YOU BACK! AFTER ALL YOU DID, SHE STILL WANTS YOU!" The harsh words resonated along the walls. 

"You have no business lecturing me about what I've done." 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! Can you try to imagine the hell you made Aya go through? Well, let me enumerate them for you: first, rejection. You rejected her right after you found out that she loved you. Cold. Then there was the time you made her realized that all you felt was pity. Harsh. Oh, and remember? You left her in the rain, knowing she would get sick. Cruel. And let's not forget today's incident, you just left her there to die!" Every accusation stung hard at Rei, every arrow finding its mark. 

Blue steel flashed against cold emerald.

"Sound familiar, Rei?" 

"That's enough!" Witout warning, Rei's fist connected with Kasuki's jaw, and sent him flying in the opposite direction. The force pushed the other boy against the wall, and he let out a cry of pain. He doubled over, and rubbed the aching chin. 

Rei was seething. That jerk had no right to point the finger at him. He had no right. How dare he…How dare he think that he, Rei Otohata would want to watch people die? Who would delight in the sadness of others? Who wouldn't regret the death of a friend? HELL NO!

Katase stopped coughing and looked up at him. "I should be asking you that."

"I said enough!" But before Rei could hit Katase again, a voice called out, "Stop! Stop it!"

Both of them looked up. It was Ran. She was standing at the end of the corridor, looking dumbstruck. All the others were there too, afraid and shocked of the entire situation.

Yuuya tried to move close to Rei. "Rei, you don't have to do this-"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" All of them backed off. Rei meant business. 

"Since you won't come to your senses, let me do that for you!" Before Rei could react, Katase rammed his fist into his stomach. 

 Rei wheezed, and breathed heavily. He gave Katase blow after blow, all his anger pouring out with every attack. 

A nurse rounded the corner, and saw the two boys fighting with each other. She rushed in to stop them, when a hand on her shoulder pulled her back. She looked up and saw the doctor.

"Doctor," She pleaded. "We have to stop them."

He shook his head. "They have to work this out by themselves. If they don't, they'll end up in much worse shape. They need to let it all out."

"But what if they get seriously hurt?"

 The doctor smiled. "Well, this is a hospital after all." 

After what seemed an age of fighting, Miyu looked up from Yamato's chest. She saw the two boys standing still, Rei holding his stomach, and Katase trying to stop his bleeding nose. 

Katase looked up, the green flame not yet extinguished. "Do you understand now, Rei?"

Rei looked up, and glared. "Understand what, Katase?"

"You disappointed me, Rei."

Silence.

"I thought that after all this fighting, you'd find out. I hate you. I hate you. Do you think I just dislike you? No. Dislike is an understatement." Katase stopped, and coughed up blood. "I remember thinking that we can be friends. We can at least know each other. But as I watched you hurt Aya, break her heart over and over again, I knew there was no chance I'd ever forgive you. Never. I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"This was the last straw." Katase slowly advanced. "I've had enough. This time, I'd make you-"

Rei wasn't listening. His attention was focused on Aya's door. He could've sworn that he heard someone call his name. He was about to dismiss it as his conscience calling him, when he heard it again. 

"Rei…"

"Rei…Where are you?"

"I…I..need you…Rei, please…"

"Aya?"

Rei took a small step toward the door, and then turned to face Katase. 

"She's calling for me…" He murmured, refusing to believe it. 

Katase knew Aya loved Rei. He wasn't blind. He saw her eyes following him whenever he passed by. He read the poems. He knew whom she dreamt about night after night. He saw the blushes, he heard the sighs. 

It was hard, earning her friendship. She had just been scarred by Rei, what more if another guy would harm her? But with every step, Katase began to hope that Aya would eventually forget him, and move on. Every time they went out to eat, hang out, and talk, Katase felt that heaven was rewarding him for helping her out. Dreams do come true, he guessed. He wished that she would love again. Love another…like him. 

He was wrong. 

When he was studying with her, he left to get some food. When he came back, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Katase reached out to nudge her awake, when she spoke. 

"Rei…Hello…I missed you so…Please, Rei…I love you…Don't leave again."

He realized something. 

She still loved him. 

And as Rei stood before him, Katase had another painful realization. It stung him, it nipped at his heart, but the truth is not easily swayed. Rei may never admit it, but those blue eyes do not lie. The glittering crystal blue depths cannot lie. 

He loved her too. 

'Defeat. So this is how it feels. To lose to someone. To lose what may be the most valuable prize I've never known. And I lost to him. Him…Funny.' Katase let out a small laugh. 

Rei looked up, and saw Katase laughing. He glared. "What are you laughing at?"

Katase looked at him, and smiled. "I lost."

"We're not yet done."

"I lose, Rei. I lose this fight. Come to think of it, I've lost everything."

"Liar."

This made Katase laugh out loud. "Liar…Yeah, that's what I am. I lied to Aya, I lied to you, I lied even to myself. To think I thought I had a chance. No way. Fool."

Rei was confused. One minute, Katase hated him, now he was acting as if he was feeling sorry for himself. "Katase, what is-"

"Nothing, Rei. Fool's gold. Fool's hope." Katase moved slowly forward, and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please take care of her."

He turned on his heel and started to walk away. Rei called out, "Katase, why?"

The boy turned around and smiled. "I'm not good at fighting a losing battle, Rei." 

With a few steps, he disappeared around a corner. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Then all of Katase's words repeated in his head. 

'_She still wants you back after what you did to her_'

'_The cause of all these_'

'_Left her in the rain_'

'_Coldness and cruelty to her_'

'_She still wants you_'

They played over and over in his head, like a broken record- the endless music of guilt, the incessant pounding of words and words and words. 

"REI!"

'_Go talk to her_.'

Rei looked up. She was calling for him. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. 'Aya, I'm coming.'

~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened slowly, and creaked eerily. Rei little by little stuck his head inside her room. He took a small step in, and looked around. 

It was a small room, with a window on the right wall. Moonlight streamed in through the glass, and shone on the small bed in the middle of the room. 

Machines surrounded the bed. The green lines, red dots, and moving waves did not comfort him. 

He moved closer to the bed. 

Aya stirred, as if she knew someone was here to see her. She frowned, and whimpered softly. A tear fell out of her eye. "Rei…"

'She really is calling me. Me. Me. The one who put her here.' No one ever called out to him before. He wasn't exactly the type to comfort others. 'She still wants me. Katase was right.' 

He went closer to her bed and stood at the side. There was a chair near the window, and he pulled it to him so he can sit near the bed. He gazed down at Aya. 

'I've never seen her like this. So weak, so fragile, it's as if she could break if I hold her. Aya, I'm so sorry.' Rei thought. Suddenly she cried out, in pain. He quickly grabbed her hand, tracing small circles on the back of it. "Aya…don't cry…"

The tears stopped, and she turned her head to face him. It was as if she was awake and somehow knew that he was there right next to her. But Rei knew that she was still in a coma.

He didn't let go. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Rei's__ Point of View_

I don't want to let go. She's having a nightmare. I can't leave her alone.

_What took you so long?_

Damn. She's so soft. Her hand is so small and delicate. I never knew she felt like this. I can't let go, ever. 

_You never knew, or never cared?_

Never cared, conscience. I never cared.

_Now, we're getting somewhere. _

Conscience?

_Yes?_

I love her.

_Good for you, Rei. Good for you. _

~~~~~~~~~~

Rei stared at Aya's face. The moonlight illuminated it, and gave it an ethereal glow. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Wow. 

What took me so long?

How could I've been so stupid?! So foolish! 

She's so beautiful. She's perfect. 

Angelic… like an angel sent from heaven… Heaven… Where good souls go when they leave this cruel earth.

Aya was, no, is a good soul. She is not going to heaven. Not yet. 

God, don't take her yet. Please. I need her. Would you take away someone I've just realized that I love?

~~~~~~~~~~

Rei stared at her. He didn't know what to say. Where should he start? At first, he didn't had no idea what he should say, but as he started talking, he couldn't stop the flow of the words. 

"Aya…Aya…Can you hear me? It's me, Rei. Well, um, you were calling for me, and since, since – Katase told me to go to you, so…"

"I'm sorry! Shit, am I sorry! I didn't know what got into me! I just left you there, even after Ran told to stick together. And I let you drown! I almost let you die! 

Gods, Aya, you have no idea how guilty I am. 

Before I came in here, I saw Katase. Katase enumerated my sins. Yes, they are my sins. They are sins because I committed them against an angel. You're an angel. I'm just a God-forsaken foolish mortal that you took pity on. 

I didn't pity you. It was more of you pitied me. 

Yeah, go on and laugh, Aya. Did I ever say how beautiful your laugh is? It's like the tinkle of little bells, the soft waves brushing on the sand, and a gentle breeze through a dark and empty wood. I want to hear your laugh again. 

But instead of making you laugh, I made you cry. I made you cry a lot of times. Come to think of it, it seemed as if you cried every time we were together. Do you think I'm exaggerating, Aya? Well, you didn't shed tears, but I saw them in your eyes. Your eyes were crying. 

Man, am I the world's biggest fool or what?

I left you alone so many times. I turned my back on you. I'd never forget that day I left you in the rain. I could still hear you even when I was at home. I saw your tears on my bed, on the walls, on the floor, everywhere. I was a jerk, Aya. A big jerk. 

Hey, I just heard something. Or was it just me? Well, guess what, I heard you. I heard you saying – 'You're not a jerk, Rei. Not you.' That's just like you. Sympathetic, kind, gentle – everything I'm not.  Well, I am, Aya. I am. 

I let you do all the work. You tried solving our problems, you carried the world on your shoulders. But, Aya, that's why they're OUR problems. They're OUR problems to solve – together. I may be cold, Aya, but I'm not a robot. I can feel.  

You know something?

When someone told me about you and Katase, you're going to laugh harder at this, I… I…what the hell, I GOT JEALOUS. Yes. Jealous. Green with envy. Envious. Whatever. I hated seeing you with him, watching you laugh and smile for him, look at you sitting side by side, walking so near to each other, him putting his arm around you – it drove me crazy. 

Yeah. I know. I was _really_ obvious. 

Bottom line, Aya. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to be with me, not with Katase."

Rei paused for breath. He was slowly massaging Aya's hand, which seemed to relax him. He brushed the hair off her face with his free hand, and stroked the soft blue locks. 

He glanced at his watch. 11:23. He swallowed, and continued talking.

"But now I know better…

Have you ever heard my conscience, Aya?

No, of course you haven't. It's a conscience, after all. No one else is supposed to hear it. How stupid of me. 

Yet, it feels as if it were a friend, a person standing next to me, whispering in my ear, telling me what to do. And you know what, Aya? It's right. It's always is.

Without it, I have absolutely no idea where I would be. Definitely not here. 

Thanks to it – yes, I admit it, I am grateful for my conscience, I finally realized something. 

I can't live without you. 

Sheesh, I sound like an old movie. 

But… it's the truth.

It took me so long to appreciate all the love you've given to me, even after I told you that I can never love you. This makes me truly believe that you're an angel, an angel that I do not, and will never deserve. 

You're too good for me, Aya. 

Finally, I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Aya. 

Please forgive me. Please. My angel, will you ever forgive me?

I know now that I can't change what I have done to you before but I certainly can change the future… And I want my future to be you…

Aya, if you're awake, please, please, angel, hear me out –" 

Rei leaned closer and kissed Aya tenderly on the forehead. He laid his head down beside her hand in exhaustion. 

"You know what I feel for you?" he said rather sleepily.

"I love you…Aya…my angel…" and a tear slid down his cheek as he fell asleep still holding Aya's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Whew! Chapter 4 is done! (",) This actually came out real good, thanks to my editor. While I was rereading it for some final touches, it made me cry… Really… (sniff) 

So what do you think? Please write your comments in the reviews! **Please?…** (",)

What do you think will happen? Too bad that Aya was in a coma when Rei finally said it… Hahaha… What will happen when Rei opens his eyes again? Will he be the first to know that Aya is dead? Hmmm… 

**Or maybe I'll just end it here.** Hehehe… (",)

**Thanks always to Meg!!!**

**Review please and thank you for all those who have reviewed! (",)**

**Editor's Notes:**

Sorry, Rei…Too late…Aya is dead…THIS IS THE END!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Got you!

NO WAY AM I ENDING IT HERE! Even if Cammie says that this is it, I'm gonna boink her on the head, and make her write another chapter for me to edit! I've read other fics like this that ended in a really, really, really, really bad part. (*ehem, ehem* The other fics out there…which have not been updated for an eon…HELLO?!)

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DON'T REVIEW – I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! BECAUSE I'M ONE OF THEM!!!! YAY! (I'M PROUD! *tenkyu, tenkyu*)**

(*ehem, ehem*) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! FAREWELL, MINIONS!!!

~~~Cammie, whaddya tink?


	5. A Thin Line

**Author's Notes:**

I thought it over and I decided not to leave you people hanging in Chapter4, it's just too cruel… So I decided to write a **final ending** for this fic!

Without further delay, (after many weeks without us updating) here it is, Chapter5…

I wouldn't say to you to enjoy this chapter because… Bleh! Not going to tell you! Just read!!!

**Review, okay? (",)**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters… (sob)

**Chapter 5:****A THIN LINE**

He was awoken up to the sound of irritating beeps of the heart monitors. He was about to yell for someone to make it shut up, when Rei realized that he was inside Aya's room.

He had fallen asleep sitting on the chair, his head next to Aya's hand. Rei rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thankful the window was behind him and did not temporarily blind him when he woke up.

His eyes landed on Aya, and his face softened. Her eyes are still closed…meaning… she's still in a coma. His face fell. He looked around the room and saw the machine near Aya that kept a watch on her pulse.

The green lines went up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down…up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, faster and faster and faster and faster…

'Should it be going that fast?' Rei thought. The rhythmic beats had suddenly become erratic, and Aya started taking uneven breaths. 'Oh, no…'

The doctor was checking other patients' record when a dark-haired boy burst into his office. His door was slammed against with such force that it was amazing that it did not shatter into a million pieces. The man looked up to see a highly distressed boy rush inside at such an amazing speed.

"Doctor, she…she…her heartbeat…weird…help…can't stop…too fast!" Rei was going to pieces. Adrenaline and worry rushed through his veins, as he struggled to explain the situation Aya was in.

"Sit down, young man. Have you been drinking? Calm down, and tell me everything, this time slowly." The doctor pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Rei shook his head, and grabbed the doctor's arm. The older man's eyes shot up in surprise as the dark-haired boy proceeded to drag him quickly to Aya's hospital room.

On the way, he spotted a nurse and pulled her along too.

The three of them entered the room only to see Aya take a few deep breaths, and then let it all out.

There were no more beeps.

Silence.

A green line ran through the heart monitor.

No waves. One line. One beep.

Her heart wasn't beating.

She was dead and she didn't even hear him say those three words.

"No…no…this is not...this can't be happening. She can't do this me, you can't do this to me!" His words were broken, choked up with emotion. "She's not dead." He whispered.

He came closer and laid both of his hands on her shoulders. Rei placed his face closed to hers, and said in a low voice. "Aya, can you hear me? Aya, wake up! Wake up! Listen to me – wake up now! It's Rei, Aya! Rei!" He started to shake her, hard.

He spoke louder. "Open your eyes! Move, dammit! Aya, wake up! Please! Come back! Open your eyes!"

Aya did not hear him. Her eyes remained closed, and when Rei bought up his hand to touch her, her face was ice cold, and pale.

The doctor approached the bed, and slowly removed her IV line. Rei looked up and saw what he was doing. He pushed the man's hands away.

"What are you doing? She needs this!" He yelled at the doctor.

He snatched the tube, and clumsily tired to tape it back. "Damn it! How dare you take it away? She's still alive! She needs this to stay alive!"

The nurse strode forward to calm Rei down, but when she put a hand on his shoulder, he pushed it off. "Leave me alone!"

Tears were now running down his cheeks as he kept on talking to Aya as if she was alive.

"Aya, it's okay…don't worry, I can fix this…I'll fix…you'll be better-" He chanted over and over again.

Things were getting out of hand and both adults knew that if the boy did not stop, there will be two coffins instead of one.

"Um, sir?" The nurse hesitated. There was a manic look in his eyes that made him dangerous to approach.

Rei looked up. His eyes were rimmed with red, and there were still tears on his cheek, and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Those eyes, oh those blue eyes, the nurse would never forget the look in those blue eyes. They held boundless grief and sadness, and lost hope, a forgotten promise, the vanished wish that she would come back…So much emotion…heartache, pain, loss, loss…oh, the loss of an angel is so hard to bear.

"Um, will you please step out outside?" She asked tentatively. "We will fix the problem, so will you just wait, sir?"

He remained rooted to the spot.

"Please. We will not be able to work properly. Please, for her sake." The doctor reasoned.

With a sigh, Rei looked at Aya, and quickly left.

He sat down on the bench outside her room, and buried his face in his hands.

_Rei's Point of View_

She is not dead... She's not dead! She can't leave me…After all the times she could've have left, she didn't! She can't now! She can't!

She hasn't heard what I have to say….

I know!

That stupid monitor just had some loose wires... That's it! That's why the green lines were flat...

Inside the Hospital Room

"Sir, are you okay?" The nurse approached the doctor. The dark-haired boy pushed him roughly against the wall when he tried to take away the IV line.

"I'm okay," He answered, unhurt, though a little winded by Rei's attack.

The nurse slowly removed the dextrose that the boy had awkwardly fastened to the girl's wrist, while the doctor turned off all the machines.

The nurse then went to the intercom to organize Aya's transfer.

"The poor boy…She must've been really important to him," the nurse said as she stared at Aya's body. The doctor too looked at Aya's lifeless body and shook his head.

"He was desperate to bring her back. The things young people have to go through nowadays… They don't deserve it." The doctor said sadly as he covered the dead body with a blanket.

"She had to go too early… This is what I least expected…" the nurse whispered as she took one last look at the girl's pretty face before it was completely covered by the sheet.

_Rei's Point of View_

_Now, it's too late to tell her...Too late… You had to wait until the last minute. You blew it. This was your last chance. _

It's not! It's not!

_Face the facts, buddy. She's not coming back. She's gone. _

She is not dead! Not.... Dead....

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Which is more painful: the death of love or the death of a loved one?_

_- Anonymous_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Notes: **

I know… I know… You people hate me already after you read this chapter… Well, what can I do? The title is, after all, **"What You Least Expect"**.

Aya's dead… Aya's dead… Tralalala… [Meg comes in and sings along] Aya's dead… Rei suffers… Hahahaha… Tralalala…

Hey people if you are reading our fic, **Please… Please…. Review! (",) **


	6. What You Least Expect

**Author's Notes:**

****

Sorry to tell you people but this is the last chapter... Yes, the last.... (Sob) Final na talaga ito! Pwamis!

Anyway I hope you review this! (",) And **I hope you like our fic!**

****

MEG : cries into a bucket Waaah! Waah! This is the last chappie! Waah! empties the bucket

CAMMIE : holds the umbrella over her head It's okay, it's okay…

MEG : But, But…she, he…NOOOOOOO!!!! TT

CAMMIE : We know, Rei is going to have a very bad time after this…

MEG : Why?! Why?! Why does it have to end like this!!!! grabs Cammie at the legs and begins to hyperventilate

CAMMIE : Uh…Meg…Meg? Okay, no more candy for you!

MEG : No! Not the candy! Not my candy!

CAMMIE : All good things must come to an end, Meg.

MEG : Not fair.

CAMMIE : We get along, just as long as I make sure to feed her.

MEG : Feed me!

****

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Super Gals (or Gals) but my editor and I do own this fic! (",)

**Chapter 6: WHAT YOU LEAST EXPECT__**

Rei suddenly jerked awake. He was sweating. Where was he?

He looked around. White walls, clean floor tiles, his seat, window, closed door, white, white… and... What was this he was holding? It was soft and smooth and warm… A hand.

He quickly looked up at the heart monitor. Up and down, up and down, up and down…She was still alive. Alive. Alive. Warm. Just asleep.

It was then that he realized that it was all just a dream. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

-------------

_Rei's__ Point of View_

It was just a stupid dream…Nightmare. Nightmare. Nightmare, actually. Nightmare's never come true.

_It can come true...Remember that girl? Megumi? She kept having dreams and they all came true…_

They were dreams. Not nightmares.

_Ah, but dreams are nightmares. Except scarier, of course. _

And that nightmares do not come true!

_Anything is possible, Rei. _

No duh? And it's possible that that nightmare WON'T come true!

_Excellent point, but isn't a dream, created by the subconscious? So, perhaps, somewhere, in that little pin head you call a brain, you think Aya's gonna die. _

Conscience?

_Yes? _

Isn't the POINT of a conscience to help that afflicted person?

_Of course!_

Telling me that Aya's gonna die isn't helping very much.

_I AM helping you out._

Yeah, I know. _Really _obvious.

-------------

The last thing Rei wanted to know was that the love of his life was going to die. And as usual, his conscience wasn't helping.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried out loud.

He shook his head and stood up quickly, causing the chair he was previously sitting on, to fall on the ground with a loud bang. Scenes of Aya dying flashed in his head. He tried to stop the flow of images, but his conscience had other plans.

"Rei..." Rei opened his eyes and looked at Aya. Her fingers started to move slowly, so slowly that he could've just hallucinated. He bent down, and stared at her hand, hoping it was real and that he hadn't imagined it. Her fingers shook one more time as she lifted them up and then back down again. "Rei..."

-------------

_Rei's__ Point of View_

_YES! Signs of life! She's calling out to you!_

Conscience, I may be dense and cold, but I am not blind.

_What are you waiting for?! Why are you so calm?! She lives! She lives!_

What do you want me to do?

_Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you were dense. She is ALIVE! A-L-I-V-E!! Don't you want that?!_

I am also not stupid. What do you think of me? I love her! I want her to live!

_Well, here it is! The sign! She's alive!!! She came back! It's here in big black fonts! Bold! Underline! Size 100! Spotlight!! Eurgh, don't you get it, boy? She came back to you!_

To me?

_Lord, what have I done to deserve such a IGNORANT, RUDE, STUPID, SLOW, DENSE, CLUELESS – _

CONSCIENCE!  
  
_PIG-HEADED – What? Oh, yeah! Yes, she came back for you! _

How would you know?

_Okay, okay…Breathe in, breathe out…Patience is a virtue…My dear, sweet, smart, kind boy, what is the name she's calling out, with such feeling and need and urgency?_

Rei.

And who could possibly have that name? Who could possibly be named Rei that is in this room, that is SITTING right next to her, that is HOLDING her hand, that could possibly be that one REI that she needs the most?

Me.

_You win one million yen. _

-------------

He slowly reached for her hand again, and tightly grasped it in his. In this moment, he had never seen her so delicate and frail, yet so beautiful in her weakness.

"Rei..." Aya called out again. Even her voice seemed to belong to heaven…soft, gentle, yielding, exactly like it's owner. Aya's voice was wonderful, every word it spoke seemed like a jewel, but it was when she said his name that it was a diamond when held underneath the sun blazed with dazzling light. Just the way she said his name was a treasure.

Her voice was something Rei could listen to all day, even if it was the only thing he needed. He was afraid to admit it before, but he secretly and most certainly enjoyed their short talks. It was those times that he could listen to her kind voice.

Just when Rei was enjoying watching Aya, Aya's fingers stopped moving and Aya's head fell sideward on the pillow. Rei panicked.

'This is not happening! Not happening! That nightmare will not come true!' he thought as he rushed outside to find a doctor.

He came back to the room dragging a doctor with a nurse trying to catch up with the two of them.

"Doctor, she was awake a while ago, I was sure she was! She was moving, and she said my name! She was awake! Her eyes were just closed! But I was sure that she wasn't in a coma anymore! Then suddenly her fingers stopped moving! I don't know what's happening to her! What's happening to her? Can you find out? Is it bad? Is it good?" Rei babbled on. He was in a very distressed state, holding the doctor's arm in a vice grip.

"Calm down," the doctor said, composed, and shook Rei slightly by the shoulders.

"How can I calm down? I cannot calm down! It is impossible to calm down! Calming down is the farthest thing from my mind! She stopped moving! She might be dying!" His blue eyes suddenly widening at the thought of his dream.

"Nurse, please help him go outside while I check on Ms. Hoshino's condition." The doctor ordered.

"I am not going anywhere! I will stay here! I want to know whether she's dead or not!" Rei protested when the nurse tried to move him out of the room.

"If you're going to stay here, please keep it down," The doctor said making his way to Aya's bed.

Rei took a deep breath and struggled to relax. He watched the nurse pick up the chair and put it aside He saw the doctor put on his stethoscope and tap it before placing it on Aya's chest. His hands started shaking.

-------------

_Rei's__ Point of View_

What does that suppose to mean?

_Do I look like a doctor to you?_

Maybe it's because he thought there was something was wrong with it when he couldn't hear Aya's pulse! She's dead! No!

_Quit overreacting. It's not over till it's over. _

What if it's over?

-------------

The doctor straightened up and went over to Rei.

"Sir… how… is she?" The words barely made it out, fear and worry at the impending doom made it very hard to open his mouth.

The other man smiled, and said, "She's fine. She is not in coma anymore. She will wake up soon. You should be happy, young man." He patted Rei on the shoulder and left the room.

Rei never forgot that feeling of relief as it washed over him the moment the doctor said _She's__ fine. _He let out such a contented sigh that the nurse giggled when she left.

Rei yawned as he sat down again on the chair. It was 2:14 in the morning and Rei realized that he had only more or less 4 hours of sleep. He took his place beside Aya and again held her hand and before his head fell slowly on the pillow next to hers, he took one more look at Aya.

"Sweet dreams, my angel… my Aya…" he murmured before sleep claimed him.

-------------

Something was moving. It jerked at his arm, it kept moving. He was about to shout out whoever was poking him to cut it out when he realized it was Aya's hand trying to free from his grip, but he only tightened it, not wanting to let go lest she fall again.

"Aya… Don't worry…It's okay, angel…" he whispered as he brought his head up and brushed the her bangs off her face.

"Rei…" Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, and slowly Aya opened her eyes.

Rei jumped a mile-high in his seat. "Aya? Aya! Your eyes! Open! Meaning! Alive, alive, means open eyes! Aya! Angel, alive?! Wait here… I'll go get a doctor! Doctor… Just wait, okay? Doctor, wait! Wait! Angel Aya, alive! My Aya, my angel!!" He sounded so funny when he started to twaddle and speak in gibberish that Aya couldn't hide her giggle. She just woke up from a strange dream to find Rei, of all people, acting all jumpy and talking nonsense, she couldn't help but laugh.

As he made a move to stand up, she gradually reached for his hand. "Rei, it's okay…"

He visibly relaxed and swallowed, and Aya smiled at him gently. 'Okay, she looks alive enough. She doesn't need a doctor.'

Rei gazed at her lovingly.

-------------

_Aya's__ Point of View_

Am I dead?

I must have died and gone to heaven, because I just woke up with Rei holding my hand.

Then he panicked.

Now, he's calmed down. And he's looking at me…those blue eyes are so different now…Hey, is he looking at me _lovingly?_!

_Okay, you have definitely died. _

_Uh-huh, and aren't you suppose to NOT breathe when you're dead?_

_Maybe she's still hovering on that thin line that separates the dead from the living. Her mind is in heaven, but her body's still here. _

_Yeah, right. _

_Fine.__ Fine! Then please kindly explain who the heck is that guy holding her hand, calling her MY ANGEL, MY AYA? _

_Um, Rei?___

_That's not Rei! _

_Let's see. He looks like Rei, hot and smoking. He sounds like Rei. He has the same eyes, those mysterious blue depths, he acts like Rei-_

_Whoa! Back up…Are you saying that, that, that…thing is acting like Rei?! He just called Aya "angel"! He was relieved, no, that was an understatement, ECSTATIC that she's alive! Now, he's looking at her LOVINGLY?! Eeenk, wrong answer. Not the Rei we all know and "love"._

_People change. _

_This is not what you call a person!_

_Shut your trap, and just enjoy the moment, okay?_

-------------

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Aya joked. This was her wildest imaginings, her craziest fantasies, and it was now coming to life, the moment she woke up and saw Rei.

"Gods, no. You're not dead, Aya. You're as alive as me." Rei reassured her, and him. He tightened his hold on her hand, and looked intensely at her.

Aya pinched her arm. "Ow! I guess, then…This is real." She giggled, and rubbed the sore spot.

Rei smiled, which cause Aya to wonder if this really was heaven. An awkward pause settled in between them.

"Aya-"

"Rei…"

Aya giggled again, and smiled. He blushed and looked down. "Hmmm?" Aya asked Rei.

"No, it's okay. You can go first." He replied. He still wasn't sure if he was brave enough to say it yet.

"I…I…I had a dream, when I was out…I had a very weird dream…" She whispered the last words, afraid that Rei would laugh or get mad at her. She still didn't know what the "new" Rei would be like.

He smiled softly, and squeezed her hand, a sign of support. "Go on, Aya."

She took in a deep breath and continued. "I felt as if…I was falling, falling lower and lower until everything went black and empty. I kept on calling your name, over and over again." She blushed, and looked up at Rei for his reaction. He smiled again, and nodded. "It kept on echoing…Then I saw the light. There was this blinding white light. I followed it. It seemed to be calling me.

It wasn't a light. It was tunnel that lead into this field. The field was flooded by the same light. It was beautiful, so peaceful and serene…innocence preserved, I guess.

Then in the middle of the field there was a man. He seemed to be part of the light, you know? So bright, and blinding…He called my name out."

-------------Aya's Dream

"Aya… Come, my child…" The voice resounded, deep and comforting.

"Where am I?" Aya asked him.

"You're in paradise!" he said extending his arms as if welcoming Aya. She gave him a puzzled look. "You're in heaven! Now, come here and enjoy this place I have prepared for you…"

"Heaven? For me?" Aya could not believe it. She was dead? 'What happened to me?'

'Rei… Beach… Water…' Images flashed in her mind, quickly as if someone was changing channels on the television. 'Now I remember, I drowned…'

"Aya, come away…" Her thoughts were interrupted, and she looked up at the man. He was holding out his hand to her. "Come in to paradise, Aya…" Aya realized that she suddenly floating back in the black abyss.

She hesitated "But…If I go there, I won't be able to see my friends anymore"

"Of course, you can still see them. You can still look down at them whenever you wish to."

"What I mean is, I won't be able to be with them. I can't see them, hear them…touch them…feel them…"

"Aya… This place is here for you to forget all worldly things and make you happy all the time."

-------------

_Aya's__ Point of View_

This can't be true!

This can't be happening to me!

I can't be dead yet!

_But, won't it be better if you really are dead? No one will ever hurt you ever again. He'll never hurt you again. _

_You love Rei. It doesn't matter what he is now. You love Rei for what he is, and for what he could be when he changes. _

_Rei doesn't even know you exist, Aya._

_Don't listen!_

_Stop listening to her! Hear me out – follow that man! Be happy, Aya! Make all of us happy!_

_How can you be happy, when the people that make you happy are separated from you, until they too, die?_

_Come on! Take his hand!_

-------------

She slowly led her hand out. She moved closer, and closer when suddenly a loud voice resonated in the emptiness.

"AYA!!!"

Aya pulled back her hand.

"Aya… Please don't leave me…"

'Where is that voice coming from?' She looked around, searching for the one who spoke, but it was only her, her and the man.

"Listen…" He commanded.

"Aya… Please… Come back… Come back… Don't leave me… Aya… Please…" The voice pleaded in agonized tones.

"Rei…" she finally recognized the voice. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't go back now… I am… Dead…"

"Aya…" the man looked at her. "It is only when you step into paradise that you become officially dead. But there you are, you haven't entered paradise yet. You still can make your choice."

"Aya…" Rei's voice grew louder and more desperate. "Come back to me, I have something to tell you… Something I have to show you, before it's too late… Please, Aya…Please, don't leave me… Don't make it too late."

Aya looked up, "Yes, Rei… I am coming home…" she smiled and looked to where the mysterious man was.

But he was gone.

Suddenly, the same bright light enveloped her, and everything was gone.

-------------

"And I sort of, followed it, I guess. Followed it to you." Aya fell silent and looked Rei in the eye. He blushed, but tried to regain his composure.

"Rei?" Aya reached out and placed a hand in his cheek. "Are you okay?"

'She's so warm and her hand is so smooth.' Rei thought as he felt Aya's free hand rub against his cheek.

"Rei...Are you alright?"

"Hmmm?" he was enjoying the feeling of Aya's hand on his cheek. Aya noticed this, and also started to blush.

"In my dream, you told me that you wanted to tell me something. Before it was too late…" She took her hand off his cheek, and looked down. "What was it?"

Rei tilted his head a bit and stared at Aya.

"I'm sorry... It was just a dream..." Aya looked down and played with a small hole in the sheets 'How stupid of me to believe in that dream…Dreams are just dreams.'

Suddenly, the bed creaked, when another weight was added on it. Aya looked up, and saw that Rei was now sitting right next to her, his legs still draped on the side of the bed. She blushed at his closeness, and tried to move, but the arm that had snaked on her waist held her tight.

Turning even redder at the warmth coming from Rei's body, she refused to look up. "Rei…?"

"What was your question again?"

Her voice shaking, she fought to remain calm. "What did you want to show me?"

Rei's free hand cupped her chin, and forced her to look up. She met his eyes, "What was it, Rei?"

He answered in a gentle whisper, "This."

He dipped his head and kissed her. Gently, oh, ever so gently, but every hidden emotion, all the buried feelings released with that gentle merging of lips. All the walls and barriers were broken down by the rush of sensations, leaving their hearts open, open to receive all the love they hungered for.

Rei slowly pulled away, and smiled at the bewildered look on his angel's face. He then leaned in closer to her ear, and spoke softly, "I love you."

It was then, when he spoke those three words that she longed to hear from him, that Aya realized that turning down heaven was worth it, because just to have Rei love her is passage to heaven already.

He looked at her, with a clearly worried expression on his face. 'WHAT DID I JUST DO?!?!?! I JUST KISSED AYA!!! I SCREWED IT UP, AGAIN!!! Shit, what if she doesn't love me anymore? She hates me…She hates me…Oh, no…She'll… She'll slap me, oh, I bet! She's gonna punch me, and I'm gonna be the one on the bed after this.' "Aya…?"

She bit her lip to hold in the giggles that threatened to come out when she saw his face. He looked so cute when he was confused and troubled. Aya smiled, and put her arms around his neck, and said, "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Rei's face softened and bought her closer to him, as if he was afraid that she might suddenly disappear again and this time might never come back.

Aya rested her head on Rei's chest. She had never felt so safe and protected until now, in his arms.

'She's so tiny…She might break…" He noticed that she fit perfectly in his arms. "Aya…"

"Yes, Rei?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

"Rei, just keep on loving me. Just love me and you'll never hurt me again."

-------------

_There is only one happiness in life,   
to love and be loved.  
  
_- George Sand –

-------------

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away   
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love   
Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared   
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say   
Because I love her with all that I am   
And my voice shakes along with my hands   
Because she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again   
_  
_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes   
And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

_Because I love her with all that I am   
And my voice shakes along with my hands   
Because it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea   
But I'd rather be here than on land   
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need   
And I'm out of my league once again  
_  
_It's her hair and her eyes today   
That just simply take me away   
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love   
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared   
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_Because I love her with all that I am   
And my voice shakes along with my hands   
Because it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea   
But I'd rather be here than on land   
Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need   
And I'm out of my league once again_

-------------

Yuuya nodded, and thanked the doctor. "Okay guys, they're in room 28-A."

Ran glared the nurse, and swore under her breath. "Damn that-"

Tatsukitchi put his arm around his girlfriend. "Ran, relax. Hey, at least we know what room they're in right now!"

She shot him a withering glare. "Eight years ago, the nurses were much nicer the last time we were here."

"Last time we were here, it was a bad time. Now, it's a cause of celebration."

"Yeah, well, that's one thing you got right." Ran grinned. She turned around and hollered. "Hey, Miyu! Yamato! Quit smooching and get over here!"

Miyu blushed furiously, and glared at her friend. "You don't need to shout it to the entire Shibuya, Ran."

"Well, sor-ree… You just can't help it, can you?" She winked, and stuck her tongue out.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at her fiancée, and smiled. He smiled back, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Yamato, she never really grew up after all these years, hasn't she?"

The brown-haired laughed. "Nope. Once a Super Gal, always a Super Gal."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I can hear you guys from the moment you stepped off the elevator, you know that?"

The five of them looked down the hall, and saw a tall, dark-haired man looking at them exasperatedly.

"Already lording over us, eh, Dad?" Ran joked.

Rei smirked. "Get used to it."

"Oh, Rei, we brought some fruits for Aya," Miyu held out a basket full of mangoes, apples, and oranges.

"Thanks. Aya really hates the hospital food, and she's been craving for something sweet." He smiled at all of them, and led them inside Aya's room.

"She's still asleep," Rei whispered, and set the basket on the nearby table.

"No, I'm not, silly." Aya appeared from underneath the covers. "Their noise woke me up."

Yuuya frowned. "Hey, it was Ran who started it."

"That nurse was one stuck-up little priss that needed a real good spanking."

"Let me guess, she made fun of your hair?" Rei asked.

"Hey! I worked hard in this piece of fashion! Do you know how much hair dye costs nowadays?! Sheesh! Besides, she had no taste. She was wearing outdated make-up and jewelry anyway."

Yamato smirked. "Always the fashion expert."

"She better. That's the business where she gets all her shopping money!" Miyu answered.

While everyone laughed, Rei turned to Aya. "Are you okay, Angel?"

Even after being together with him for eight years, and being married for almost a year, Aya still blushed at the mention of his favorite nickname for her. "Yeah, just hungry."

Her husband sat down next to her on the bed, and handed Aya an apple. "Sorry, it isn't peeled."

"It's okay. I don't mind eating the skin." She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. Aya looked over to her friends and took a bite out of the fruit.

Tatsukitchi wiped the tears away from eyes, and looked around the room. He realized that the other reason why they came to visit Aya wasn't there. "Hey, where are they?"

Miyu also glanced around and said. "They're in the nursery, right, Aya?"

She nodded. Rei asked, "You want me to call the nurse and have her bring them here?"

All of them nodded.

He stood up, and walked over to the intercom near the door. While he was talking, everyone else sat down on the chairs near the table at the other end of the room.

"What's happening with you two? I mean besides having the twins and stuff..." Ran said taking a bite of the apple she got from the supposed present for Aya..

"That's not for you, Ran," Miyu poked her friend.

Aya giggled. "It's okay, I can't finish them all..."

"See?" Ran said to Miyu. The other woman sighed, and shook her head. "Why do I even bother?"

"Well, we've been thinking about what names we should give the twins." Aya said looking at Rei who took the place he left beside her and took her hand.

Yuuya suggested, "Why don't we wait for the nurse to bring them in? If we see them, then we can be inspired or something."

All of them nodded, and started talking about their lives someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Rei called out.

Two nurses went inside holding one bundle each in their hands. "Mr. And Mrs. Otohata, here are your babies."

Aya and Rei held out their arms.

Having no experience in carrying a baby, Rei slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter. She was so tiny and delicate, that if he held too tight he might crush her, and if he held her too loose he might drop her. It was if the pink bundle in his hands was a stick of dynamite ready to explode.

He looked over to his wife, and saw that their son was comfortably cradled in his mother's experienced arms. Aya looked up, and saw Rei all tensed and nervous. Their daughter, awake, was already squirming.

"Rei, relax. The baby knows when her _father _is uneasy."

He nodded, and took a deep, and visibly relaxed.

"If you need anything, just call us." And the two nurses left the room.

Ran rubbed her hands together, and declared. "Name her Ran!"

Rei was appalled. "And she'll eventually turn out to be like her namesake?! No way! One Ran is enough for Shibuya!"

"Um…Kenshin?"

"Kenshin…Nah…It's too…_Noble._"

"Goku?"

"My son is not going to be named after a Dragonball character!!"

"Sheesh, relax Rei."

"What about you, Yamato?"

"Rei Jr.?"

"I never really liked Junior."

"How about…Sakura?"

"A lot of people are named Sakura already."

"Yahiko?"

"Too…complicated."

"Saito?"

"I hated that guy in Samurai X."

"Aria?"

"Aria? Is that from another one of your games, Tatsukitchi?"

"What, isn't it nice?"

"Its too…too…grand and foreign, and fairy-ish."

"Megumi?"

"Hey, wasn't that the orange-haired girl that went to the States?"

"Yeah, and she was the number one criminal on the Super Gal List?"

"I remember! She stole food from every ramen, noodle, sushi, and fastfood stand!"

"Yeah! We never caught her, right?"

"No one ever did! She disappears when police come near her."

"Mei?"

"I sort of wanted a Japanese name."

"Well, isn't that Japanese?"

"It's Chinese for Rose."

"Wow, I never knew you knew Chinese, Tatsukitchi."

"You never asked."

Rei looked down on his daughter, and smiled. She looked…looked…like an… "Angel, she looks like you."

Everyone grew quiet, and looked at the little girl in her father's arms.

Aya looked at the pink bundle. "Nope! She looks exactly like you!"

"My friend Sally said that all babies, male or female tend to look like their fathers, in order to reassure insecure males that they _are _their children." Miyu pointed out.

Everyone looked at her. She raised her hands in defense. "What? Just for your info!"

Aya laughed. She looked over at Rei, and saw a look of deep concentration on his face. "Rei, honey, what is it?"

He looked up, and smiled. "Kiseki."

"Kiseki?"

"Kiseki for the boy, Kuri for the girl."

"Wait, Kiseki means-"

"Miracle."

"And Kuri?"

"My mom called angels _Kuri_."

Yamato asked. "Why Kiseki?"

Rei blushed. "Because it's a miracle that I'm here, with the best, most loving, and most beautiful wife and two wonderful children in the entire world with me. It's a miracle how Aya survived, and everything that happened to me is a blessing."

'I can't believe this was once the cold, heartless Rei that never understood love. I'm glad that he finally realizes it.' Aya moved closer to her husband, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She whispered, "Thank you."

He turned around, and kissed her back, on the forehead. "All for you, Angel."

"Hey, guys let's take a picture!" Yuuya said, while taking out his digital camera from his pocket. He stood at the edge of the bed while waiting for the others to take their positions.

Miyu stood on Aya's side, while Yamato stood on Rei's. Tatsukitchi dragged his chair near Yamato and Rei, while Ran moved over to the other women.

Rei placed his arm around his wife, and Aya leaned in his embrace. She held Kiseki closer to her face, and Kuri was bought closer to her father.

"Okay everyone! Smile!"

"1...2...3..."

**.:click:.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Love in its truest form has no language or words;   
it just has a thousand and one actions  
we all wish we could describe.  
  
-_ Kenneth B. Emery –__

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Another Disclaimer:** (before I forget)

I do not own the song, "_Out of My League_". I just used it because I think it was perfect for the mood of the fic...

**Author's Notes:**

**Hallelujah!** I am finished with this fic!!!

Thank you to those who have reviewed and are going to review... Thanks a lot also to those people who doesn't review, but take the time to read my fic... (",) And thank you for the people who have supported me all the way!

**THANK YOU MEGUMI!!!** I would have never finished this without your help! THANKS TALAGA!!! (mwah)

I really hoped you enjoyed and liked our very first fic...

I have a new fic coming up, though I have to ask my editor if she is still willing to edit my work... And we also talked about having plans of having a sequel to this fic... Watch out for that one!

Once again, **thanks and PLEASE review**!** (",)**

**Editor's Notes:**

****

Phew! Boy, am I glad this one's over! No more tiny chibi Cammie's bouncing in my head shrieking – "FINISH MY FIC! FINISH MY FIC! EDIT MY FIC! EDIT MY FIC!"

Nooooooooooo!!! School's here! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! I don't wanna go to school! You can't make me! NEVAHHH!!! Leave me alone!

I don't wanna go to Third Year…

Megumi signing off! Till next fic! KISSES TO YOU ALL!!!

**TO THOSE WHO READ, BUT DON'T REVIEW – THANK YOU!!!**

****

**TO THOSE THAT DID REVIEW – YOU ARE VERY HARD-WORKING AND PATIENT ENOUGH!! I WISH I WAS LIKE YOU!!! **

****


End file.
